wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Colbertslist
My intent in creating this page is to make it resemble "craigslist", but not necessarily to write "new" ads (although that might be a possibility down the road as a "game-like activity"). I wanted to see how many pages we already had that we could fit into this framework first, though, because I feel there are a lot. Dr. Colbert has offered many products and services over the years, and I felt this might be a place to collect those all together and show them off (while also poking some fun at craigslist, which I love/hate). I would also like to include as many of Wikiality.com's "Game-like activities" as possible. If you have ideas for filling this page out, but find the formatting off-putting, you can post suggestions here. Otherwise, feel free to just go in and start filling in the categories. Thanks for any help you can give!! --thisniss 08:02, 18 May 2007 (UTC) colbertslist moved from El Payo's talk page Nice!! I talked to splarka about making it look better, and he suggested the shorter names to be more in line w/ craigslist, plus the code for the scrollbar for smaller screens. I decided to shrink it a bit all over to try to avoid the scroll as much as possible, though. the color/font changes look good. thanks so much for the work on this - I think when we get it all filled in we should send a link to the Report. There are so many products! What an archive. I'm just hoping the page will hold them all (Splarka's response to "will it break from that many links" was "hmmmm"). --thisniss 08:27, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :Heh. I took a look at the craigslist page and noticed they mixed serif and sans serif faces on their page. Didn't want to overdo it, but I figured making the title serif was the best place to make a nod to their 'design.' --El Payo 08:29, 26 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I love it. It looks better all the time. I might put some gray in the title bars, too - if I like it, I'll leave it up and you can see if it's too much. If so, take it down. I would love to get two columns in the bigger fields, because I think that would be the finishing touch, but I haven't been able to make that work yet. I keep breaking it when I get close, so I figure there's giving a nod, and there's obsessing, and I need to remember to distinguish between the two. The page is already way better than I could have expected given my own lack of wikiskillz. Thank you again! :) --thisniss 05:55, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :::perfect, especially the "area"! ::::Take a look at what I'm doing here: User:El_Payo/Test_Area, I was trying to eliminate the black borders. Next step will be to embed tables within the table for the listings. --El Payo 01:51, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :::::yes, yes, yes!!! This thing is a work of art. In addition to just making something fucking cool, I think you may be breaking new wiki design ground. I will try to fill in the two bottom fields some later tonight or tomorrow to get an idea of how much stuff there might be for them. I think the others could potentially go to a slightly larger font (not the descriptions, just the listings). Although I haven't exhausted any of the categories by a long shot I think I am getting close on a couple ("jobs" is probably closest). --thisniss 02:01, 28 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::I've 'finished' recreating the table. I need to read about tables within tables to figure out how to make the lists look right. --El Payo 02:06, 28 May 2007 (UTC) whoo-hoo! I don't want to jinx it, but I think I've got the columns figured out, or at least I've finagled a clumsy work-around. I copied your stuff and continued playing over in the Sandbox. I wish it were less complicated and delicate (at least for me - I break things), but it seems to be holding for now and offers the best solution I've been able to find. Anyway, take a look, let me know what you think, or just continue to make better as you see fit.--thisniss 16:30, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :VERY NICE!! --El Payo 16:48, 30 May 2007 (UTC) ::Do you like it better with or without the background color in the main boxes? I realize that I was inconsistent in the transfer (besides being sloppy, I was working with a far less subtle set up earlier today). As I was putting it back in, I saw that you had taken it out of the lower two, so I thought I'd check in on this. I like it either way, so I will leave the call to your expert eye - I just don't want to muddle it up or make work for undoing if you'd rather nix it now!! Also, if you'd rather not clutter your talk page any more with this discussion, we can copy & move it to the colbertlist's talk page. :) --thisniss 03:07, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :::I don't care - I was just trying to mimic the stylish design over at Craigslist . By the way, if The Hold Steady swing thru your town, GO SEE THEM. They just blew the roof off at Slim's here in SF. Made my top 5 shows, lifetime list. --El Payo 07:04, 31 May 2007 (UTC)